Zelo, não é ciúme
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Rony leva mais uma de suas ‘amigas’ para a casa que divide com Harry. Entretanto, a mais nova ‘amiguinha’ de Rony está mais interessada num certo moreno de olhos verdes que, por acaso, derrotou Voldemort, o pior bruxo das trevas que já existiu...


**Zelo, não é ciúme...**

**Sinopse:** Rony leva mais uma de suas 'amigas' para a casa que divide com Harry. Entretanto, a mais nova 'amiguinha' de Rony está mais interessada num certo moreno de olhos verdes, que por acaso, derrotou Voldemort, o pior bruxo das trevas que já existiu. Pelo visto, quem não gosta muito da convidada, é Hermione.  
Obs.: Comédia Romântica. Shortfic.

_Capítulo Único_

_Desde que Hermione decidira que não queria mais morar na mesma casa que Harry e Rony, as coisas para Harry têm sido bem nebulosas...__  
__Toda as vezes que Rony levava uma de suas inúmeras "amigas" para passar uns dias em casa, a vida de Harry tornava-se um inferno em terra... Não, isto era um exagero. No máximo, ela se tornava um zoológico. Sendo Harry a atração principal...__  
__Quando Hermione estava em casa, era muito mais fácil, ele apenas se postava ao seu lado, ela era como seu escudo. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, ela nunca falhava. Nenhuma das amigas de Rony ousava se aproximar (em demasiado) dele.___

_Mas Hermione estava cansada daquela "brincadeira" de protetora, aquilo a tirava do sério e isso, certamente, não lhe fazia bem. Era um dos motivos de ter saído daquela casa... Um outro era que morria de ciúmes de ver Harry se aproximar de qualquer uma delas, das amigas de Rony.__  
__E sim, ela tinha ciúmes do melhor amigo dela... O que poderia fazer contra isso? Era desesperador. Via-se quase fora de si quando qualquer mulher se aproximava dele sem uma intenção que não contivesse a palavra "platônica" no meio. Ao menos, depois dele ter terminado com Gina e da morena ter percebido que, por uma infelicidade do destino, estava se apaixonando por Harry Potter. Muito rapidamente._

-Herms? O que está fazendo aqui? E de malas?!

-Boa tarde para você também, Ron - o ruivo deu de ombros ainda a inquirindo com o olhar, a morena suspirou. – Hoje é sexta-feira. Não me diga que esqueceu?

-Esqueci do que? – ele indagou confuso.

Hermione o encarou com enfado. – Havia avisado a você, e há mais de duas semanas Ron, que eu precisaria passar uns dias aqui, esqueceu? Minha casa--

-Ah! Certo, certo! A reforma e o problema com o encanamento... Claro – a interrompeu. – Mas entra aí, sabe que a casa é sua. Não entendo por que não aparatou de vez aqui dentro.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Deveria saber que é uma tremenda falta de educação entrar desse modo na casa dos outros.

-Pelo amor de Merlim, Hermione! Somos apenas eu e Harry aqui! Seus melhores amigos de anos, por favor! Não é como se fossemos do tipo formal...

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos. - E o Harry?

-Quem me chama? – Harry indagou descendo as escadas, antes que Rony dissesse alguma coisa. - Herms! – ele sorriu e foi ao seu encontro e lhe plantou um beijo no rosto. – O que foi? – ele olhou para suas malas. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou preocupado.

-Ron, não lhe avisou não é? - Hermione fitou Ron e este lhe ofereceu um sorriso sem jeito. – Minha casa... Houve um problema com o encanamento, precisarei trocar tudo. E com a reforma nunca há silêncio naquele lugar, além do inconveniente de estar sem água... E eu havia pedido ao Ron um quarto, que ele me concedeu.

-Ah! Sem problema. Fique aqui quantos dias for preciso – disse lhe dando uma piscadela. – Vamos sumir que eu te ajudo a se acomodar no quarto de hospedes – disse já retirando das mãos da amiga a mala que segurava.

-Epa... Herms, você não pode ficar no quarto de hospedes...

Harry encarou a Rony sem entender. – E por que não?

-Porque... Uma amiga vem pra cá e eu prometi que ela teria um quarto aqui em casa nesses dois dias que passará em Londres.

Harry bufou. – Espero que não esteja falando sério Rony. O que havíamos combinados sobre essas suas 'amigas'?

-Não deu Harry! Ela não tinha nenhum lugar para ficar...

-Londres é cheia de hotéis muito bons, Rony – Harry redargüiu secamente.

-Você bem sabe que a esta época do ano eles estão lotados!

-Que ela procurasse um albergue então!

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry! Seja mais flexível.

-Só direi uma coisa: Regina, Letícia, Karen... – Rony abriu a boca para redargüir, mas Harry continuou. - Loren, Cíntia, Elisa, Gisela, Marina, Hillary, Mor—

-Eu entendi – o ruivo o interrompeu amuado.

-E, então, porque insiste? – Harry indagou enfadado. – Estou cansado de tudo isso, Ron.

-É a última vez, eu prometo. Dá próxima vez que eu trouxer qualquer amiga pra cá, avisarei com antecedência para que possa decidir o que fazer.

Hermione, que olhava para ambos os amigos, voltou-se incrédula para o ruivo. – Mas e daí? Essa casa de mais de cinco quartos... Qual é o problema?

-Bom... O problema é que agora só há três disponíveis, Mione – Harry explicou.

-O meu, o do Harry e esse de hospedes, que já está 'emprestado'. Os outros estão todos ocupados... Um virou o escritório de Harry... E ai de quem entrar ali – chasqueou olhando de esgueira para Harry. - O outro está cheio de poções e artefatos mágicos, você sabe, não tem como tirá-los repentinamente de lá. O próximo ao sótão, eu me apossei, lá estão meus troféus, minhas medalhas, minha vassoura, meus pôsteres... Enfim, todos os meus entulhos. Não é preciso dizer que aquele lugar é meu santuário e é intocável para mortais como vocês – ele apontou para Harry e Hermione que viraram os olhos. - E o último, - foi a vez de Rony girar os olhos. – Como a idéia foi sua, deve saber que é o quarto do Dobby.

-E o que eu vou fazer? – Hermione perguntou.

Rony encolheu os ombros. – Desculpe... Terá de dormir com o Harry, pelo menos esses dois primeiros dias... A não ser que queira dormir comigo – Rony acrescentou a abraçando de lado.

Erguendo a sobrancelha, Hermione se voltou para Harry. - Você se importa, Harry? – indagou. Definitivamente não queria dormir ao lado do ruivo.

-De modo algum, Mione. Agora vamos organizar as suas coisas.  
**----------oOo----------**

-Essa aqui é a Melissa, pessoal.

Melissa era uma mulher esguia, muito bonita, de cabelos louros lisos e olhos negros... Percebia-se, por seu porte, que jogava quadribol.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso amigável, dizendo: – Como vai, Melissa?

-Muito bem. – Ela respondeu fitando Harry como se fosse um manjar e Hermione se voltou para o pergaminho onde estava escrevendo, sem mais nada dizer. "Não adiantaria, de todo modo" pensou consigo. "Está mais entretida na visão de Harry Potter". Hermione encontrava-se sentada no tapete da sala, de fronte à mesinha de centro, junto a Harry que estava ao seu lado.

-Deixe-me mostrar onde fica seu quarto, Mel – Rony a chamou e, desamparada enquanto ainda observava Harry, a mulher o seguiu.

-_Essa garota_ pode nos causar problemas. Não gosto dela.

Harry a olhou de lado. – E posso saber o porquê?

-Intuição feminina - a morena deu de ombros, com um sorriso irônico, ainda sem olhá-lo. – Chame como quiser – retrucou e desta vez retirou os olhos do pergaminho e o fitou.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. - Veremos se até o final da tarde você estará certa, senhorita Granger.

-Eu estou. E você verá, Potter – sorriu com arrogância. 

Ele a observou por um longo momento com um pequeno sorriso, Hermione não reparou já que seus olhos estavam presos ao pergaminho que analisava.  
Era, de certa forma, engraçado vê-la agir daquele modo. Como se Melissa pudesse destruir em instantes a paz estabelecida no mundo, _no seu mundo_. Hermione, que sempre fora tão racional, agia com ferocidade quando se tratava de... - Harry franziu a testa procurando a palavra certa. – de 'seu território'...? Não, não era essa a palavra... Ainda que pudesse ser utilizada de uma maneira mais geral.  
Hermione se sentia 'intimidada' quando as coisas a sua volta mudavam. E, de certo, ele sabia que pessoas – ou melhor, _mulheres_. - como Melissa não a deixavam relaxar. E sabia o porquê. Era como agiam ao seu redor, como se quisessem tirá-lo dela.

Não fazia muito tempo que descobrira, bom, sejamos francos... Não foi exatamente uma 'descoberta'... E se sentia envergonhado de admitir que, se não fosse por uma insinuação das mais diretas que já vira de Luna "Meu Deus! Da Di Lua! Ela praticamente despejou tudo em meus braços", ele passaria batido por esse sentimento tão peculiar de sua melhor amiga. Mas o que podia fazer? Era torpe quando se tratava de decifrar sentimentos. Era demasiadamente distraído em relação a esse tipo de coisa. Além do mais, quem poderia imaginar que Hermione...? Que ela...?  
Enfim, não fazia muito tempo que 'descobrira' que Hermione ficava um tanto quanto 'perturbada' quando uma garota se aproximava dele... Quando entendera o que significava aquilo, não acreditou.

"Pelo amor de Merlín, Luna! Hermione tendo ciúmes, e de mim? Claro, e os **limbuglups** existem..." Ainda se lembrar do olhar ofendido da loira ao retrucar um "Pois obviamente que existem" Ele apenas virara os olhos.  
No final do dia, entretanto, ainda não havia esquecido da conversa 'reveladora' que tivera com Luna. E uma ponta de curiosidade passou a atormentá-lo desde então. Toda vez que se encontrava com Hermione, tentava reparar em alguma coisa _diferente_. E, ele se via ansiando para que ela viesse num dia em que alguma convidada do ruivo estivesse na casa que ele dividia com o mesmo, só para observar sua reação.

Depois de alguns meses de "experiência controlada", chegara a incrível conclusão de que Hermione _realmente_ poderia estar sentindo ciúmes dele. Foi chocante... E gracioso. Ficara encantado com a perspectiva de sua amiga ser tão protetora...

Luna, com seu jeito sincero e demasiadamente inconseqüente de ver as relações a sua volta e as possíveis ou prováveis repercussões que suas palavras poderiam causar, uma vez mais atirara contra sua cabeça (a de Harry) uma verdade que destruíra a inocência que via na amizade que Hermione lhe oferecia tão gratuitamente.

**Flash-back**

__

_"Isso não é nada fraternal, Harry" dissera rindo-se. "Por Merlín! Quando vai perceber que Hermione é uma **mulher** e o vê como um **homem**?" Indagou com seus grandes olhos azuis fitando-o de maneira divertida.___

_"Ela me vê como um homem, talvez por eu ser um?!" Harry comentara de modo irônico.___

_Rolando os olhos, a loira olhou a volta um instante. "Tudo bem. Seja cego o quanto quiser, mas isso não irá mudar o fato de que nossa querida amiga Hermione ser loucamente apaixonada por você, Potter".___

_Harry engasgou com o suco que bebia enquanto fitava Luna chocado. Quê? Luna dissera as palavras "Hermione", "apaixonada" e "você Potter", numa mesma frase?! Impossível!__  
__"O que quer dizer?" Indagara atordoado com a súbita mudança de assunto. Não estavam, afinal, comentando sobre Hermione tratá-lo como um homem, por ele ser, de fato, um homem?___

_Ela o encarou e riu tontamente da expressão confusa no rosto do homem. "Ah Harry! Alguém já disse que você pode ser demasiadamente ingênuo?"___

_"Luna, por favor, explique-se" ele disse secamente.___

_A loira não se abalou enquanto estudava pacientemente a fisionomia do moreno. "O que você sente pela Herms, Harry?"___

_O homem pestanejou várias vezes antes de respondê-la. "Carinho, obviamente. Respeito, admiração... Ela é a **minha melhor amiga**! O que esperava que eu sentisse?" Retrucou exasperado.___

_"Nada além disto, é claro" Luna deu de ombros. "Ainda que eu sempre tenha achado seu carinho muito suspeito" Acrescentou apontando acusadoramente para o rosto de Harry. "Você está corando!" Ela riu de maneira condescendente. "Você não pode me enganar, Harry" disse lhe oferecendo uma piscadela. "Ainda que o faça consigo mesmo"___

_"O que quer dizer?"___

_"Esqueça. Não quero deixá-lo mais assustado do que está"___

_"Rá! Mas pode parando por aí, Luna Lovegood" ele exclamou seriamente, impedindo-a de sair. "Não estou assustado. E você não saíra daqui até esclarecer sobre, o que demônios, está falando"___

_Luna expirou, já cansada. Ela o fitou e franziu o cenho. "Você não tem idéia mesmo, não é? Meu Deus..." Balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Por Merlín, Harry! Pare de agir daquele modo ao redor da Hermione, antes que seja tarde".___

_"Que modo?" Perguntou, muito confuso.___

_"Como se estivesse interessado" o homem abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Luna continuou. "E não estou falando de um interesse de 'amigo'".___

_"Do que está falando, então?" Ele agora parecia bastante incerto.___

_"Isso mesmo" ela contrapôs erguendo a sobrancelha.___

_"Mas eu não ajo como se estivesse... 'interessado' na Herms" Protestou. ___

_"Age. E sabe disso. Tanto que me parece bem atordoado com isso"___

_Harry suspirou resignando-se e então assentiu devagar. "Não é como se eu percebesse... Entende? Quando eu vejo, bom, quando eu vejo já é bem tarde para me arrepender".___

_"Isso significa que gosta dela mais que o modo 'fraternal'?"___

_"NÃO!" Quase gritara. E, para seu desconcerto, Luna saíra da sala num acesso interminável de risadas com um "Agora entendo tudo".___

_Demorara um pouco mais – muito mais tempo. – até que admitira que, **possivelmente**, estava provavelmente 'gostando' – "Er... você sabe... Daquela maneira... **certa**". - da amiga._

**Fim do flash-back**

Harry sorriu sem jeito para si mesmo, definitivamente era torpe com sentimentos. Mas, graças a Luna, já entendia suficientemente bem o que sentia para não estropiar tudo com Hermione.

-Quer ajuda?

Hermione levantou os olhos, sorrindo. – Não é necessário. Em minutos estarei terminando isto – Harry assentiu.

Minutos depois, Rony e Mel se juntaram aos dois. - E como foi a viagem, Melissa?

–Um pouco cansativa, mas tenho para mim que valerá a pena – contrapôs oferecendo a Harry seu melhor sorriso. – A propósito, pode me chamar de Mel, todos os meus amigos me chamam de Mel. Não É Ron? – o ruivo apenas assentiu. – Meu Merlin, mal posso acreditar que conheci _Harry Potter_ - aqui ela puxou ar. - Pessoalmente – ela deu uma risadinha, Harry desviou o olhar sem jeito e Hermione virou os olhos.

Então Melissa começou "puxar assunto" com Harry. Eram perguntas e mais perguntas, por vezes comentários, acerca de sua vida, da sua profissão, de como Harry se sentiu quando a guerra acabou... E Harry, pacientemente, respondia a todas as perguntas, por vezes – "quando ela parava para respirar" Hermione pensou. – ele fazia perguntas a ela e demonstrava interesse em casa "assunto frívolo" – segundo Hermione. – dela.

Não é que Melissa não fosse uma boa pessoa, talvez até o fosse. E, pessoalmente, Hermione até poderia entender a reação dela ao conhecer Harry Potter. Ele era, afinal, o menino-que-sobreviveu e acrescendo-se a isso o fato de ter sido Harry quem derrotara Voldemort, "o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos", o tornava uma atração irresistível. E era isso que enfadava Hermione.  
Melissa não precisava _tocar_ Harry enquanto falava com ele. Não precisava lançar aqueles olhares e muito menos fingir embaraço quando ele dizia "Mel"...

Sem perceber, Hermione suspirou pesadamente, cheia de frustração. Fazendo com que Harry se voltasse para ela no mesmo momento, interrompendo a sua "maravilhosa discussão" com a loira. – Tudo bem, Mione?

A morena deu de ombros enquanto escrevia qualquer coisa em seu bloco de notas. – Tudo ok.

O homem balançou a cabeça negativamente e, segurando seu queixo, a fez lhe fitar. – Tudo bem, Mione? – indagou outra vez. Com um pequeno sorriso, Hermione assentiu. – O que foi?

-Já disse, não é nada. Apenas estou me estressando com esse trabalho.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, demonstrando que não acreditava e Hermione desviou o olhar sorrindo sem jeito. – Trabalho você diz... – comentou voltando a sentar ao seu lado. - _Se você não tivesse desviado o olhar naquele instante, teria descoberto o que era_ - ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Eu sei.

Melissa encarou Rony em confusão. – Logo você acostuma... Eles são assim mesmo. _Ligados_ - Harry e Hermione não retrucaram, estavam demasiadamente entretidos numa conversa e, quando se lembravam, no trabalho da morena.

-Ligados?

Rony sorriu. - Nos próximos dois dias, você poderá ver com seus próprios olhos. Mas, agora, alguém está com fome?

-Estou faminta – Melissa contestou.

-Harry, Herms?

-Pra falar a verdade, sinto fome.

-Ótimo. As damas querem comer – Rony bateu uma mão na outra. – E como o nosso elfo doméstico está _de folga_ - não pôde deixar de soar irônico. – O Harry cozinha.

-Espera um pouco, vocês têm um elfo doméstico? E ele está de folga? – indagou incrédula.

-Idéia da senhorita Granger ali – Rony chasqueou. Hermione encarou Melissa em desafio enquanto postava sua mão sobre um dos ombros de Harry. "**Meu**".

-Nós não temos um elfo doméstico – Harry retrucou olhando reprovador para Rony. – Ele é liberto e, por isso, assalariado. Não deveria falar desse modo de Dobby, Ron.

Melissa olhou para Rony descrente. – É, ele tem um parafuso a menos – o ruivo comentou e a loira pôs-se a rir.

-Não há graça nisto, Ron – Hermione redargüiu secamente.

-Falando agora a protetora dos elfos desamparados – Rony ironizou.

A morena abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse ofender a Rony, mas Harry a tomou pela cintura e quase a carregou para fora da sala. – Ele só está provocando – Harry replicou olhando para o amigo. Hermione não parecia disposta a ceder então o moreno acrescentou – Quer saber, vocês dois estão parecendo que estão no quarto ano. Principalmente você, Ron. Francamente! – e simplesmente puxou Hermione para a cozinha.

A hora do jantar foi mais tranqüila, Ron e Hermione só dispensaram um ao outro umas quantas alfinetadas. E como Melissa estava mais interessada em elogiar a comida de Harry, a discussão dos outros dois pouco a importou.  
Quando eram dez e vinte da noite, Mel se retirou. Desejando boa noite a todos e dispensando um beijo "exageradamente" – ainda segundo Hermione. - demorado na bochecha de Harry.

-Por que você não se poupa e chama de uma vez a Luna para sair? – a morena indagou amuada. – É óbvio que _essa mulher_ não serve para você.

Rony lhe ofereceu um olhar cheio de malicia. – Não serve para mim ou você está com medo dela "se jogar" nos braços do Harry?

Hermione riu com ironia, sem se abalar. – É você quem deveria temer, já que é _você_ quem está "supostamente" – disse fazendo sinais de aspas com as mãos. – interessado na _miss quadribol_.

Rony virou os olhos. – Isto é puro despeito – retrucou olhando para Harry; este preferia ignorar a discussão dos amigos. Já estava cansado daquilo. – Mas não se preocupe, Hermione... Ela não passou no teste do melhor amigo.

-Que? Que teste é esse?

Harry virou os olhos. – Uma coisa idiota que o Rony criou para testar as 'pretendentes a namorada' dele. Basta saber que Ron as apresenta a mim e a que demonstrar mais atenção a ele que a mim, vence – Hermione franziu a testa, sem acreditar. – Nem comente... 

Logo todos foram para seus respectivos quartos. E Hermione para o de Harry.  
&&&&&

Imaginava como conseguira esta posição, mal se recordava de ter mexido durante a noite... Tivera medo de machucar Harry de algum modo.  
Estava ela, afinal, de bruços (E o homem ao 'seu lado' de barriga para cima)... Com uma das pernas entre as duas de Harry, de modo que estava quase por completo sobre ele – e isto, pelo visto, não incomodava o moreno; este dormia tranqüilamente. Na verdade, muito menos a ela importunava. – Hermione estava, e ela começava a sentir seu rosto queimar ao se dar conta, quase como estendida sobre o corpo dele. Ela, de algum modo, havia 'escalado' pelo corpo do amigo. De modo que, como estava entre suas pernas, se levantasse seu corpo, estaria sentada exatamente sobre uma das coxas de Harry.  
E não parava por aí... Seu rosto, ao ter acordado, estava medito na curva do pescoço do moreno, sua mão direita encontrava-se delicadamente sobre o peito do homem – e ela tragou saliva. Estava _realmente_ sobre o torso dele. Aquele que muito raramente, quando estava com boa sorte, conseguia ver. – A questão era: Harry estava com uma camiseta de dormir, mas a mão de sua amiga estava sob ela, tocando sua pele (Hermione não teve forças para retirá-la do lugar). Sua outra mão, mais comportada, encontrava-se embaixo do travesseiro do homem. O edredom que outrora os cobria por completo, encontrava agora apenas em parte de suas pernas. Hermione percebeu que, no final das contas, ele era mesmo desnecessário, visto que o corpo de Harry a aquecia demasiadamente bem.  
E, obviamente havia a outra parte: o próprio Harry. Uma mão dele estava sobre sua cintura (diferentemente da dela, sobre sua camisola), e ainda que Harry tivesse o rosto voltado para outro lado que não o dela, seguramente poderia julgar sua postura como "possessivamente protetora". Sua outra estendida na cama.

A mulher suspirou, observando o sono do amigo. Estava tão tranqüilo... Decidiu não acordá-lo, e com um outro suspirou voltou à posição anterior, colocando seu rosto sobre o ombro de Harry, escondendo-o no vale entre o ombro e o pescoço dele. Sentindo seu cheiro, tornou a fechar os olhos e, sem perceber, deslizou levemente a mão que ainda se encontrava sobre seu peito. Ouviu Harry respirar mais profundamente e murmurar algo que não conseguiu distinguir e sorriu ainda de olhos fechados. Ele também, ainda dormindo, sorriu.

Hermione ponderou sobre a tarde anterior. Havia sido, em grande parte dela, desagradável. Mas era mais forte que ela... Não conseguia se controlar ou portar muito bem quando observava cenas como 'aquelas'... Não era sua culpa. Bem, não era _totalmente_ culpa sua.  
Ela odiava com todas as suas forças as 'amiguinhas' de Rony, ao menos a maioria delas e, certamente, todas que ele havia levado ao apartamento que dividia com Harry. Elas eram sempre descontraídas, belas e tão... _dadas_. Não é preciso dizer que, em todos os casos, Harry era o centro das atenções de belas mulheres dadas.  
E isso a matava aos poucos. Machucava observar Harry dar corda para qualquer uma delas. E, ao ver isto, Hermione se tornava quase insuportável... Coisa que Harry simplesmente deixava passar sem perceber e, acima de tudo, era isso que a fazia perder o tino. 

-_Droga Harry_ – murmurou, fechando os olhos com mais força enquanto se agarrava mais ao moreno sob si. O odiava por fazê-la passar por isso e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia pena dele, por, em muitos dos casos, ser tão inocente.

Com um suspiro, Harry se moveu. Ela se afastou um pouco para ver o rosto dele. O homem abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu ao observar que Hermione já estava acordada. – Oh. Bom dia senhorita ciumenta... – disse ao se precatar da posição que se encontravam e parar de tentar se levantar, já que a morena não dava nenhum indicio de que estava disposta a sair de onde se encontrava.

Hermione estreitou a vista para o homem. – O que quer dizer com isso?

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto. – Você quase deu um ataque ontem, Hermione - ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas num movimento rápido, Harry girou e a prendeu nos braços, e surpresa, Hermione se calou. – Dormiu bem?

-Digamos que sim – ela retrucou sarcasticamente, vendo-o deslizar levemente sua mão sobre sua cintura. – Seria possível que me libertasse, Harry? – indagou um pouco impaciente, não queria brincar de gato e rato, não agora... Sentia-se demasiadamente frágil no momento.

-Tenho primeiro que lhe segredar uma coisa... – disse em tom misterioso. A morena ergueu a sobrancelha, incitando-o a continuar. Ele se aproximou perigosamente dela, que, aturdida, prendeu a respiração. -**Você fica linda quando age assim, tão agressivamente, quando está com ciúmes** - ele murmurou lentamente em seu ouvido.

Hermione corou furiosamente. – Não sou ciumenta! – redargüiu emburrada, Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, ela suspirou. – É só que... Sou um pouco _desconfiada_. Não é como se soubéssemos de onde essa Melissa vem! Cuidado nunca é demais - Harry riu. – Estou falando sério, Harry!

-Carinho, essa desculpa seria excelente se eu não a conhecesse há anos – falou acariciando sua face. – Agora me diga, o que lhe incomoda na Mel?

Hermione o fitou com escárnio. – Na _Mel_ - ela usou um tom sarcasticamente doce ao dizer este nome. – Nada, o que poderia me incomodar?

-Não seja maldosa, Hermione. Não fale da Mel assim, ela não fez nada com você.

-E agora você a defende! – reclamou batendo em seu ombro.

Harry sorriu vitorioso. – Viu? Está com ciúmes.

A morena abriu a boca desconcertada. – Eu... Eu já disse que não se trata de ciúmes, além do mais, por que eu deveria sentir ciúmes da Melissa?

-Tem razão, por quê? – indagou Harry com um sorriso enviesado. - Quero dizer, ela é uma loira de uma beleza exótica e um corpo sensacional... E parece ser muito inteligente, não acha? Além de ser bem simpática, você viu como ela agia ao meu redor...? Graciosa não? Sem falar naquel-

-Oh sim! – o interrompeu. - Porque a Melissa... A Melissa é sensacional! Ela parece uma mulher excepcional... Está também muito interessada em você. E esqueceu de comentar, ainda joga quadribol. E – ela dizia entre dentes enquanto cerrava um dos punhos sobre o ombro do amigo.

-Não esqueci não, você quem me interrompeu – ela o olhou furiosa, estava com ganas de esganá-lo, mas quando viu o sorriso que ele levava, apenas conseguiu fechar os olhos. Harry estava brincando;

-Não é ciúme – disse, voltando a abrir os olhos. – Não mesmo.

O moreno assentiu. – Tudo bem. Humrum. Não é ciúme.

-Harry! Estou dizendo!

-E o que eu disse? – perguntou inocentemente. – Que acredito em você.

-Estava sendo sarcástico!

Ele fingiu estar escandalizado. – Não é verdade, Herms. Acredito em você...

-Não me lance este olhar, Potter! E sim, estou falando a verdade, não é ciúme. Por que eu sentiria ciúme de você?

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Mas ora... Isto a cada momento fica mais interessante. Quando foi que eu entrei na história?

-Harry, solte-me agora mesmo – exigiu, ignorando-o prontamente.

-Se você ignora o que eu falo, também posso o fazer com suas frases – disse.

-Está agindo como uma criança.

Harry a ignorou outra vez, a impedindo de sair de onde estava. – Entendi tudo, Herms – ele disse seriamente.

-Tudo o quê?!

-Você acha que se eu fizer novas amizades, vá esquecer de você... Não é isso? – ele indagou tentando estar o mais sério que conseguia. Hermione certamente o acharia o homem mais desligado da face da terra.

-O que?! – indagou incrédula. Será que nem mesmo um ataque de ciúmes fazia ele perceber que o amava?

-Não? – ele indagou fingindo confusão. - Espera... Tenho uma ainda melhor – comentou pensativo. – Você me ama e não é de um modo fraternal. Sente ciúmes todas as vezes que uma mulher se aproxima de mim, visto que ela pode me roubar de você? E como eu aceitei sair esta noite com a Mel... – falou ainda pensativo e finalmente encarou Hermione. Ela estava chocada, pra dizer no mínimo. Ele riu, ela se revoltou e tornou a empurrá-lo, na tentativa de afastá-lo. – Estou brincando, Herms – murmurou se aproximando. – Não aceitei sair com a Melissa, visto que... – ele beijou levemente a esquina de seus lábios, deixando-a atônita e imóvel sob ele. – **Amo você também sua, boba** - acrescentou em seu ouvido. Hermione pestanejou várias vezes sob o olhar do moreno, e depois sorriu tontamente quando averiguou a verdade naqueles mesmos olhos verdes. Então ela escondeu seu rosto no vale entre o pescoço e o ombro do moreno, sentindo-se tola.

-**Mas não é ciúme** - ela sussurrou. – Sou, bom, é eu sou demasiadamente zelosa com-

-Humrum – Harry a interrompeu antes de capturar seus lábios. Hermione sorriu, aceitando de bom-grado os lábios do moreno.

-De toda forma... – ela falou estudando a blusa dele, suas mãos sobre seu peito, acariciando-o levemente. – acho melhor que não se aproxime muito da Melissa até ela sair daqui.

Harry gargalhou abraçando-a com mais força, antes de beijar-lhe o queixo. – Não terei muito tempo, _de toda forma_, para prestar atenção na Mel...issa – acrescentou sob olhar pequeno de Hermione. – Agora vem aqui, srta. "não é ciúme", vou lhe mostrar que não precisa se preocupar...

FIM  
**----------oOo----------**  
Desculpem qualquer erro XD. 


End file.
